Glory Days
by sellthelie
Summary: Hogwarts Seventh Years are asked to do Video Diaries...written for the dmhgficexchange...


**Glory Days**

**1/1**

**

* * *

**"Good evening everyone," Professor McGonagall greeted them. "And welcome to the 10 Year Reunion for the Graduating Class of 1998" 

The crowd cheered and clapped in a somewhat orderly fashion.

"Shortly dinner will be served, and then after that, the evening's entertainment will begin. We will be showing the Video Diaries from our graduating class to start, and I am sure they will be very interesting viewing," she finished, choosing to ignore the wary looks on the class' Head Boy and Girl's faces.

"So mingle, chat, catch up and most importantly; have fun," she said, moving away from the stage.

The former Head Boy made his way over to where his counterpart was standing.

"This should be fascinating…"

"Most definitely Malfoy, but I have nothing to hide. Do you?"

"Nothing at all."

"Shouldn't be a problem then."

-----------------------------------------

_September 1st 1997 _

6:35 pm

Head Students Common Room

_Dear Mr Malfoy, _

Congratulations once more on being made Head Boy.

After spending some time in the summer with my Muggle cousin, and watching the most delightful show, Big Brother, I came up with a marvellous idea. All Seventh year students are to be involved in a wonderful new project.

You will notice in front of you a device known as a "Video Camera". It captures moving pictures, much longer than a photograph, and captures sound as well. You and the rest of the senior class are going to make Video Diaries.

You can make as many entries as you like, but be aware that it is mandatory to do, so it must be done. Anything and everything to do with your life here at Hogwarts is welcome. Please do not be frightened of this wonderful device in front of you. I think you will find it most interesting.

Albus Dumbledore,  
Headmaster - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Bloody hell," Draco exclaimed. "The old coot's gone absolutely mad."

He moved over to the video camera thing, picking it up and examining it from every angle. Strange contraption. Going to throw it back down on the table, he heard the shriek that he was going to becoming increasingly familiar with over the coming nine months.

"Don't drop it, you imbecile!" Granger said rushing over and pulling it from his hands. "It will break if you do that," she finished, setting it down on the table.

"And what a shame that would be…" he muttered under his breath, which she of course heard and turned and glared at him.

"I wonder what he did to make it work?" She mused to herself, "I imagine it's the same as how a normal camera works, clever man..."

"What are you yabbering on about?" Draco interrupted.

"Well, electrical...muggle things, won't work at Hogwarts, what with all the magic in the atmosphere," she looked up to see him looking at her like she was mad. She sighed. "Haven't you read 'Hogwarts, A History'?"

"Of course I have," Draco said hotly.

"Well, you should have already known all of that, if you had read it properly," she finished with a small smile.

"Fine Granger," Draco said. "But since you are a…Muggleborn. Maybe you can enlighten me some more and tell me what's 'Big Brother'?

Curling her nose in what he could only assume was disgust. "It is the most awful show, completely without any class at all."

"Well it must be if you think it has no class," he said, inwardly wincing at the look of hatred she sent him. "What is a 'show' anyway?"

"It's like the Wizarding Wireless, except it has moving pictures to go with the sound, and you watch it on a television," she explained.

He rolled his eyes. "But what's a television?"

Granger sighed. "Take Muggle Studies Malfoy." She picked the camera up. "I'll go first, then you can go after me," she said heading into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"If you say so," he muttered.

------------------------------------------

_1st September 1997 _

10:13pm

Head Boy's Room

"The video camera is now operational, please sit down in front of the camera and commence with your diary," Draco muttered, as he put the instruction parchment down on the table and sat on his bed in front of the camera.

"Well, the light's on, so I guess it's working," he said. He cleared his throat. "Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy, and I am Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he gave the camera a cheeky wink.

"So we are supposed to make 'diary' entries on this thing?" Nodding his head, "Not much to say this time, classes resume tomorrow, which will make things a bit more interesting, not a lot, but that's to be expected.

"What else? Oh, I'm sharing a dorm with Granger. Now that will be interesting," he said with a grin, "I wonder how long it will take for me to drive her absolutely mad. Won't that be fun!"

"That can be _my _project for the year, drive the Head Girl completely and utterly barmy, brilliant!" Getting of the bed, he moved to just in front of the lens, giving it a cheery wave, "Night!" He moved out of sight of the lens, and the screen went snowy.

-----------------------------------------

_2nd October 1997 _

7:47am

Head Girl's Room

Hermione moved to sit on the front of her bed, whispering, "I don't know what is wrong with him, he is behaving very oddly. Some days he hardly says two words to me, and then yesterday he wanted to have an in-depth conversation about Elfish rights. Frankly, he is started to scare me."

She glanced over to her bedroom door. "Sometimes it feels like his is almost hitting on me," she whispered. "Last week he complimented me! Me! He asked me what I had done to my hair, he told me it was very flattering to my face," Hermione giggled, and covered her mouth with her hand, casting a wary look back at her door.

"And he has absolutely no shame at all. He is always working around without his top on. I suppose it could be worse, it could be Crabbe! He does have a decent enough body.

"Hold on," Hermione moved away from the camera, and her door could be heard opening, and then closing again moments later. "I think he's gone down to breakfast," she said sitting back down. "Last night, I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, and he was in there. He didn't notice me right away, I don't know how he didn't – he was facing the door."

"Anyway, he started undoing his trousers, they were all the clothes he had left on, I must have made some noise or something cause he looked right at me," Hermione blushed, and continued. "But he kept on going, pulling the zipper down, if I hadn't bolted out of there he probably would have taken them off completely with me right there."

"I think he's going mad," she sighed. "Really, the stress of being Head Boy must be getting to him."

--------------------------------------

_October 10th 1997 _

9pm

Head Boy's Room

"Well, my plan to drive Granger crazy is kind of failing," Draco admitted.

"Most of the time she looks at me like I'm the one going crazy," Draco laughed, "which is just absurd, I'm the sane one. I mean honestly who would want to hang around the 'Dynamic Duo' for six, nearly seven years? You would have to be crazy!"

Adopting a thoughtful gaze, Draco looked away from the camera, his eyes glazing a bit. "Then Greg and Vin aren't that much better, lumbering around like total dumbasses. I wonder how long it will take for them to drop that act? Greg at least, there is a hell of a lot more going on in his head than you'd think," he said, turning his attention back to the camera.

"What does Potter do? Sure he's a fair flyer, got that from his father I'd presume, but academically I'm much smarter. And it's just because he has got that scar that the girls fancy him," Draco laughed. "And Weasel, well there's not a whole lot that he offers a girl; I pity the poor girl that ends up with him."

--------------------------------------

_17th October 1997 _

2:18 pm

Head Girl's Room

"I am oh-so-bored," Hermione moaned as she sat on the front of her bed, "I have absolutely no homework, no new studying to do, and the boys have Quidditch practise.

"Draco is down in the Common Room, and Blaise? I think that's his name, he's down there with him. They stopped talking the moment I entered the Common Room, and they started up as soon as I shut my door," she said, shaking her head. "I don't understand it at all, it's not like I would be interested at all in what they were talking about.

"Boys are weird like that." She giggled, "It's funny, because they kind of aren't boys anymore. Neither are Harry and Ron, they are nearly men. It is a bit of a spin out, they get all hairy on their face some days, and they are just so big!

"I stand next to them, and they're nearly a foot taller than me…" Hermione stopped talking, as there was a knock on her door, "Hold on," she said to the camera and moved away.

She opened her door, "Malfoy?"

"I was just coming to remind you that there is a Prefects meeting tonight," he said.

"I remembered," Hermione answered.

"Oh, okay," Draco replied, "Well we'll see you there."

"Yeah, see you then," Hermione said, closing the door.

Moving back onto her bed, "That was weird. He hasn't been that friendly for a few weeks, ever since about a week after I walked in on him in the bathroom. Which in fact, I believe wasn't an accident at all."

"He was too comfortable or something when I walked in, it wasn't a shock to him at all, but I don't understand why he would want me to walk in on him, he doesn't even like me, so I don't get it…unless, he wanted to mess with me! That must be it! What a perfect way to get to me, he's more than likely realised that his taunts don't affect me anymore, so what better way to mess with me. Oh! And coming on to me, or at least talking to me, he's been messing with me all term, that slimy little ferret," she said hotly.

"But then he did stop it," Hermione reasoned, "Must have realised it wasn't getting to me, silly boy," she laughed, "You have to get up _pretty early_ to fool me!"

-----------------------------------------

_22nd October 1997 _

7:34 pm

Head Boy's Room

"Can you hear that?" he asked, holding one of his ears.

"Well if the sound is good on this thing, you should be hearing the laughter of the Dynamic Duo. They are down in _my_ common room, sitting on _my_ sofa," Draco said angrily.

"I have half a mind to toss them out, but then Granger would have my head, so can't do that. I should have realised that sharing with Granger meant sharing with those two as well."

"They had the cheek to glare at me when I came in," he spat. "Into my own common room, and then they had the nerve to ask me what I was doing! Like I have to explain what I do in my own space.

"Luckily Granger told them to shut it, that it was my room too, and I could do whatever I liked." He had a small smile on his face. "She actually looked somewhat embarrassed when they spouted off at me. Quite nice.

"I make sure that my friends are never here when I know she will be back, because quite frankly I don't need the drama. Greg and Vinnie would be all right, but Pansy would be another story. She's just too possessive, she knows we aren't a couple, but that doesn't stop her treating all the other girls, like they are stepping on her territory or something… quite annoying really.

"And it's not like they are here all the time, I think we have the same sort of unspoken agreement. Keeping our friends away when the other could be here," he stated, nodding his head, "and it's working quite well, apart from those two imbeciles."

Moving off his bed, off camera, and faint swearing could be heard from the background. Draco came back over and sat down again. "Those bloody wankers are still down there, if they don't go soon I'm going to throw them out, _really_. I will"

---------------------------------------------

_19th November 1997 _

8:18 pm

Head Girl's Room

"I think I am going mad as well," Hermione stated.

"Really, it's the only reasonable explanation. I also think I need a boyfriend," she said, nodding her head seriously.

"I must be starved for affection from a guy or something, I mean why else would it have affected me so?" She rubbed her hand over her eyes.

"Draco got back from Quidditch practice about ten minutes ago I suppose. I was down in the Common Room. He didn't realise I was there, I was on the sofa, sort of dozing, it has been a long day…most of the lights were off. And he…uh…started taking his clothes off."

Putting her head in her hands, she continued, "He only got his top half off before he went upstairs, nothing I hadn't seen before, what with him walking around like that most days anyway.

"But why did I get all flustered? Seriously my heart has only just stopped going a million beats a second. And I felt all hot, if he hadn't been in the bathroom, I more than likely would have needed a cold shower or something.

"It's not like I haven't seen a Quidditch uniform before, Harry and Ron are in them nearly every other day. I just don't understand it. I mean its Draco…Malfoy rather. We aren't exactly friends. We have been getting along lately, but that's because of our duties, and sharing a small space. I just don't understand it. Because I certainly don't fancy him! Hell, I'm not even sure I like him as a person…"

----------------------------------------

_1st December 1997 _

4:18 pm

Head Girl's Room

"Dear God," Hermione moaned, "I need help! It happened again."

"I was sitting in the Great Hall having lunch, when he walked in. Well strutted really, and gods I nearly had a heart attack! I haven't felt that way since Durmstrang walked in three years ago!" She pulled her hair back from her neck. "I'm so glad I didn't go red or something, Ron and Harry would have surely picked up on that! Ginny was looking at me oddly though.

"He just seemed so different to normal. Sure he has always had that confidence and swagger. But I've never reacted like such a girl about it, my heart started beating so fast I felt like I was going to faint!" Hermione exclaimed, fanning her face with her hands, "It's still making me feel like it, even after a cold bloody shower!

"I don't know what I'm going to do! We have a meeting tonight, how am I supposed to sit next to him, and act calm?" This is a nightmare," she said, her face in her hands. "I can't believe I'm acting like such a girl. What am I going to do?" she moaned.

-----------------------------------------

_14th December 1997 _

4pm

Head Boy's Room

"That girl is an absolute nightmare!" Draco exclaimed, as he sat down in front of the camera.

"Walking into my common room like she owns the place, bossing me around. Telling me what to do, she really overstepped the boundaries I'm telling you!

"If her father wasn't such good 'friends'," using air quotes, "With mine, I don't think I'd bother at all with her. Honestly.

"And then she had the nerve to practically toss Granger out, when she was already there, before Pansy had even come in. But like Granger would have wanted to be there with Pansy in the room. But it wasn't her place to do that, and I shocked the hell out of her when I kicked her out, I'm telling you! That was bloody funny, the look on her face," he reminisced with a wide grin.

"But no doubt, Pansy is writing to daddy dearest as I speak." He took on a high pitched tone, "_'Please Daddy, Draco was just horrid to me, make his father tell him off!'_

"Poor girl thinks we are betrothed. Father nipped that discussion in the bud; thank Merlin. I do not want to be married to her, it's bad enough existing in the same space as her, but sharing a bedroom – a house even for the rest of my life would be disastrous.

"I hope Father tells them soon," he said quietly. "The sooner they know and find her another poor victim, the better."

-------------------------------------------

_25th December 1997 _

9:53pm

Head Girl's Room

"Well Happy Christmas, I suppose," Hermione said. "Things did not go as planned today at all. I got good presents from my parents, just like always. Harry and Ron got me books, like pretty much always. I know I love books, but is it hard to think outside the box? And just use your imagination! At least Ginny got me something different, some underwear, quite nice actually," she finished with a giggle.

"Something fairly interesting happened…I was…uh…walking down the hallway before, down to the great hall for dinner. And I have to say I don't know why the Professors let the House Elves put up mistletoe. Really it just leads to problems…." she said, trailing off.

"So, I got stuck. Enchanted mistletoe really should be banned…" she took a deep breath. "…And of course the next person who entered the corridor was kind of summoned to the mistletoe I presume, he wasn't walking anywhere near me, heading in the complete opposite direction.

"Well, there is only one way to get rid of the plant, which you well know. Not the way I intended to have my first real kiss," Hermione sighed. "It was so different from the kiss that I shared with Viktor. I think we were both nervous that day, but this was so different. It was only a little kiss, but it was really sweet."

She screwed up her face. "Sweet doesn't sound right, but it was sweet. He ran off quickly as after, leaving me standing there like a stunned pixie. It's just so confusing!" she exclaimed, holding her head in her hands. "We weren't supposed to kiss! We aren't even friends, I don't know what I'm going to do, I can't even go downstairs, I don't know how I'm going to face him."

-------------------------------------

_3rd January 1998 _

7:35 a.m.

Head Boy's Room

"First classes today after the Christmas break," Draco said.

"I'm going to have to see her today," he said. "I've been avoiding her ever since Christmas day, but I can't do that anymore, we have Double Potions today, and guess who my partner is?

"You got it, it's her. Bloody Snape. The sadistic prick, pairing me up with her for the whole bloody year. Of course he couldn't have predicted what would happen between us. But god, I almost wish Pansy was my partner, Weasley even. Anyone but her, although she is the best potion maker in the class." He laughed, "It could be worse I suppose, I could be paired with Longbottom."

------------------------------------

_27th January 1998 _

8:45 p.m.

Head Girl's Room

"It's just so awkward.

"Who would think that one little kiss could change everything so much? My whole thought process has been changed. I look at everything differently. And guys too, I look at them so differently. Like Ron, I look at him. I look at Draco, and then compare them to each other. Which is really wrong of me, but I can't help it.

"When I'm working on homework or something with Harry, I'm comparing their brains almost, saying to myself, 'He'd understand'. How bad is that? Comparing my two best friends to their worst enemy…not to mention the fact that they are not coming off favourably.

"I can't stop myself from doing it either," Hermione said. "It's not fair to any of them. Maybe I should just talk to him, get it over with, these sort of things don't go away if you ignore them, and I'm just letting it fester. Rip it off like a band-aid I should," she finished with a weak laugh.

-----------------------------------------

_14th February 1998 _

5:38 p.m.

Head Boy's Room

"It's Valentines Day today," Draco said, from his position on the edge of his bed. "I feel like I should have gotten her something, but I have no idea what to get her, and I also have no clue as to how it would have gone down.

"She probably would have liked me to give her something. I just don't think her friends would have liked it at all. A tad possessive those two are. _'Who gave you that?' 'Oh, Draco did.' _Can picture exactly how the Dynamic Duo would have taken that, I'd probably be strung up from the Quidditch goals right now, naked," he said with a wry grin.

His expression turned solemn, "I don't even know if we are friends, we kissed and all. But that was nearly two months ago now. There have been moments when I thought she wanted to kiss me again. I sure as hell have wanted to do it again," he said with a small smile. "She just looks so darn cute when she is studying and concentrating hard on something, and it's getting harder to stop myself. I just don't want to scare her, and push her away forever.

"I really don't know what to do," he said seriously. "If I make a move, and she rebuffs it, I'm stuffed. But if I don't, there is always going to be the question of 'what if?' It's just so damn confusing."

--------------------------------------------

_27th February 1998 _

2:48 a.m.

Head Girl's Room

"I can't get to sleep at all," Hermione said. "We kind of talked today.

"It was one hell of a strange conversation," she sighed. "I don't know what is going to happen now. Nothing was really resolved, but the nice part was, he didn't say the kiss was a mistake, or that he regretted it," she smiled. "So maybe he liked it."

-------------------------------------------

_10th March 1997 _

7 a.m.

Head Boy's Room

"It was an honest to Merlin mistake!" Draco exclaimed.

"I must have been really tired or something," he said, "I really did not mean to walk in on her in the shower. I didn't even hear the water!

"She did look good though, all wet…kind of hot too when she's mad."

----------------------------------------------

_22nd March 1998 _

4:25 p.m.

Head Girl's Room

"Well there was a Quidditch game this afternoon, Gryffindor weren't playing, I didn't really want to go, but because I'm Head Girl I had to. N.E.W.T.'s are around the corner, and I have so much that I still need to study, I don't have time to go to every single Quidditch game," she said, rolling her eyes. "I just don't get the fascination. Really.

"His house won; he caught the Snitch when they were about 30 points up. It's strange. I never felt the way I did when he got it, compared to how I felt all the times that Harry got it. I don't understand it at all," she said.

"I nearly jumped out of my seat! Along with the rest of his house, luckily I stopped myself before anyone noticed, and just went back to clapping, I am Head Girl. Need to show support to everyone. Thank Merlin, Harry and Ron didn't notice my excitement, they would have taken it completely the wrong way. But I suppose there really is only one way to take it.

"I think I like him," she admitted, "I think I like him a whole lot, more than likely fancy him.

"I don't think he likes me though, he has never given any sign that he feels that way towards me, I don't even know if he likes me as a friend – if we are friends," she heaved. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. If he's not there, the room just doesn't seem right, and when he talks to me, I feel like I'm going to combust. Hell he only just has to look at me and that happens.

"Hopefully when school is out, well then I won't be seeing him that much if at all, so then I can forget about him and move on, because I know – no good is going to come of a silly little crush," she said vehemently.

----------------------------------------------------

_31st April 1998 _

2:30 p.m.

Head Boy's Room

"This is probably the nicest Easter I've ever had," Draco said with a smile. "What she did was the sweetest thing I think anyone has ever done for me.

"I think we've been getting a lot closer over the last few weeks, in private that is. Outside in full view of everyone else, we are just like we always used to be. And we talk a lot, sure I want to kiss her most of the time, but I really enjoy talking to her.

"Anyways I must have told her about Easter at the Manor, which is really just another day, because she did something really extraordinary," he said shaking his head.

"She set up some sort of giant Easter egg hunt… more of a quest really, giving me little clues, as to the location of hidden eggs all through the school." He began laughing just at the memory. "I haven't had that much fun in years. And the last egg, was lovely, filled with peppermint, my absolute favourite," he paused. "She's just so thoughtful, with all her studies, and the dramas with her friends, she still finds the time to do something for me.

"I don't know how I'll ever make it up to her."

--------------------------------------------------

_3rd May 1998 _

6 p.m.

Head Girl's Room

"I can't believe he overreacted like that!

"He took it completely out of proportion," Hermione seethed. "He was just comforting me, sure his arms were around me, but we are friends, so it is a perfectly natural thing, I'm so mad at him!

"My aunt is in hospital for heavens sake, my favourite aunt, and she is in serious condition, and now all I can think of is how angry I am! For Ronald to come barging over like that," Hermione gave a noise like a growl, "I could have throttled him! Luckily Draco stayed calm, I was so proud of that. He didn't go down to Ronald's level, which is just another sign of how much more mature than Ronald he is. Sometimes that boy makes me so mad!"

------------------------------------------------

_20th May 1998 _

5:38pm

Head Boy's Room

"I did it again!" Draco laughed, "and it was even better than last time! Lasted a bit longer this time too."

"I just came in after the last lesson, and she was sitting on the sofa, reading something, chewing on her lip… she looks so cute when she does that," Draco mused. "Anyway, so I thought screw it, I just had to kiss her.

"It took a second for her to respond, but did she respond!" Draco smiled, "Half an hour later!

"She's gone down to the Library for a study session with some fifth years who requested one, I should be there, but I don't think it would be good form for the Head Boy to jump the Head Girl in the Library," he laughed again. "So I'll wait here for her to come back. This feels really good. I don't know what it is, but I don't think I want it to go away, that's for sure."

------------------------------------------------------

_17th June 1998 _

One hour prior to Graduation Ceremony

Head Girl's Room

"I can't believe it's all over," Hermione sobbed, wiping her eyes. "Everything is going to be so different from here on out. I'm going to have to get responsibilities. And I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do!

"Do I stay at home with mum and dad? Do I move to London? Do I move into a Wizarding area? Do I stay in the Muggle world? And what am I going to do for a job, I haven't thought about that at all! I'm so stuck…" She sat upright as she heard the knock on her bedroom door, "Yes?" she called.

"Are you alright?" A voice came from the doorway, "I thought I heard crying."

"I was just doing my last entry, but the reality of it all is starting to catch up with me," she said, moving over as Draco sat down next to her.

"It snuck up on me too," he said, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "You'll be fine though, it will work itself out."

"What about us? Will we work out?" she asked nervously.

"Absolutely," he stated, putting an arm around her, "Because I love you…"

"You love me?" she teased.

"You know I do, I've told you enough in the last few days," he said, pinching her side. "Tease, we love each other, and we will work through any problems that come our way, I promise."

"What's the time?" she asked, looking down at his wrist.

"We've got plenty of time," he said, "The ceremony doesn't start for another hour nearly."

"Good," she said, pushing him into a lying position she climbed onto his lap, and leaned down and kissed him, "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

Draco slid his hand around her back, "I love you too…but enough talking I think, time's a wasting."

Hermione giggled at him, and he rolled them over, and the screen faded…

---------------------------------------------

…and all eyes turned to the very pale Head students, Hermione gulped, and gave a tiny wave and smile.

Harry walked over with a grin in place, "Obviously you two forgot about that!"

"Could say that," Draco muttered.

Ron came over with his wife Hannah, "Now I know why you were nearly late that day, you were too busy having a snog in the Head's dorm with Malfoy here."

"Ron," Hermione sighed, "How long has it been? Can't you at least use his name by now?"

"Who said I was calling him that?" he grinned.

Harry shook his head, "How are Ada and Pat anyway?" he asked, hoping to change the direction of the conversation.

"Those aren't their names Potter," Draco said fiercely.

"Fine," he said rolling his eyes. "How are Adrienne and Patrick?"

Hermione smacked Draco lightly on the arm. "They're good, staying with their grandparents tonight."

"Are they excited about the upcoming arrival?" Hannah asked, placing her hand on Hermione' small bump.

"So excited, which is wonderful." Hermione said, "They both want a different gender, Pat wants it to be a boy, and Ada wants a little sister, I'll be just happy with either."

"Oh," Hannah gushed, "Your life is so perfect isn't it? Everything has worked out so wonderfully for you."

"Yes it has," Hermione said smiling up at her husband. It really had turned out well, exactly as she hoped it would.

* * *

**Complete**


End file.
